Hunting
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: The target fell to the floor. The hunter had completed another mission. But unknown to her there is another person following her. WHo is the hunter? Prowler/Smuggler Il Lupo/Lia de Russo. SUggestive themes, minor violence.


Here is a small Il Lupo/Lia de Russo or Prowler/Smuggler one-shot that suddenly came to my mind as I played the multiplayer yesterday. It is the first time I write this characters, so please forgive me for any OOCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

I jumped from the roof I was currently standing on, successfully falling right on top of my target: A Florentine artist allied with the assassins. I smiled as I felt his body growing still as I stabbed him with my hidden blade, killing him. I grinned. Another successful mission. I got up from the dirty floor of the crowded street. People ran around, screaming with fear. "Assassino! Assassino!" A woman cried. I cursed under my breath. I, Lia da Russo, would never be a member of the filthy assassin order. My loyalty was with Lord Cesare and the templars. I heard a group of guards come towards me. "Come here assassin!" One shouted as he drew out his sword. "You wish!" I shouted back at him, as I threw him two knifes, killing him. The other three guards came running after me, trying in vain to kill me. I went through groups of people, turning and changing of street at every opportunity. It wasn't long until I managed to get rid of the guards, by going into a narrow and quite dark street, that was completely deserted. They lost track of me, instead continuing running through the big crowded street I had been running through earlier. I chuckled, hiding myself as they ran fanatically. "We must catch her!" One shouted. They soon disappeared from my sight. I went out of my hiding place, chuckling. "Victory" I said, as I started walking through the street. Not bothering to check if there was anyone still following me.

That was precisely why it took me by surprise. A few seconds after I started walking, so sure that I was safe. I heard the rustling of some clothes falling from a roof, followed by the sound of a hidden blade being activated. I looked up, and saw a male falling from the roof, directed towards me. I tried to move and avoid the falling man, but didn't manage to do this, and I soon found myself lying on my back, with a cloaked man pinning me to the floor, and with a hidden blade much like my own too near to my neck. I looked at the figure, feeling uncomfortable by his presence. "Who are you?" I enquired, wanting to get an answer. He chuckled, and a smile formed on his face. I stared at his eyes, so similar to those of a depredator haunting his prey. "I believe you already know that" He said with a dark tone of voice. This wasn't someone to mess with. "You don't seem like an Assassin" I stated. "That s because I am not one" He easily replied, pushing gently the blade closer to my neck, and drawing some blood from it. I hissed, not liking the feeling I was getting. "You don't know who I am, but I do know who you are" He said, after some moments of silence. "How does that matter?" I asked then, as I moved, trying to get rid of the man. He frowned, waiting to see what I did. It suddenly hit me. My eyes widened as I realized who the man was. The legendary assassin of the templar order. Il Lupo. The wolf. "Ah, yes. That is who I am" The man said, as he moved closer to me. I moved faster this time. Trying desperately to get out of the man's reach, for the first time in many years fearing for my life.

He suddenly increased the force with which he was preventing me from getting away. "Don't move!" He hissed, his hidden blade now right in front of my neck, prepared to kill me if I decided to move more. I nodded, some tears now on my eyes, prepared to fall any moment now. He closed his hidden blade, and instead maintained me lying on the floor by grabbing my left arm. I closed my eyes as he got his face closer to mine, and felt a shiver going down my spine as he cleaned my face from the tears that now were falling. "We don't want that, do we?" He whispered into my ear, making me shiver again. I opened my eyes, surprised, and found his golden ones right on front of mine. "I don't want that" He muttered, before closing the distance between us. I blushed, and soon responded to his kiss, that grew more passionate moment by moment.


End file.
